


Find Out

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: John Laurens is dating the smartest boy in school--Alexander Hamilton. It's everything he always dreamed of--one problem though. They're not out yet--not public. Why? Because Alexander is the younger brother of a very protective frenchboy.





	Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> Very old story i made
> 
> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

     

     

Giggling Alex squirms away from the reach of John's fingertips. Grinning John launches himself to the red head who jumps and collides both their foreheads together. "Alex!"

Giggling again Alex squirms, "No! You can't have--" he shrieks when John digs his fingers in his side's. He laughs out of breath, strands of hair blocking his view of John's blue eyes.

He yanks his head back so he can catch a glimpse of those eyes that stared mischeviously back at him as his hands attacked his side's. "John---! Sto---stop it!"

"What are you doing?!" Lafayette barges in the room, eyes narrowed at the boy towering over his flushed face brother. "Oh it's just you John, _mon_ _ami._ I thought it was somebody hurting _mon_ Alex," the Frenchman sighs in relief as he slumps on the desk that had papers and pens littered around a thick textbook.

"Yup, just me," John says innocently as he sits on the boys hips--straddling Alex. Lafayette narrows his eyes at the movement and John sweats nervously as the little boy grips his hand in warning discreetly.

" _John_ \---" Lafayette begins.

"There you guys are!" Hercules hurls himself in Alex's room after shooting John a warning glance he loops his arm with Lafayette. Distracted, Lafayette glances at Hercules.

"Hey, Hercules I didn't know you were coming over?" Alex pipes up as he pushes the tall boy off him. "You guys are sure getting _comfortable_ around each other," he says squinting his eyes at the two now flustered boys.

"You shouldn't _even_ talk, Alex," Hercules says defensively as he rolls his eyes at the little Carribean boy. Lafayette's hand shoots up to grab Hercules' arm threatening.

"That is my _brother_ , do not talk to him like that Hercules," hisses Lafayette. It was silent and a millions thoughts were running through John's mind.

_"John,"_ _sighs_ _Alex as his grip on his pillow tightens. John's arm was wrapped around Alex's shoulder and he tightens his grip. His hand covers the little boys pink lips as he thrusts shallowly in him because of the angle they_ _were_ _laying in._

_"_ _Shh_ _Alex you_ _don't_ _want them to hear you, do you?" Hisses John near his ear. He notices the pink rush to Alex's ear as he shakes his head----_

_'How the_ _hell_ _was he suppose to tell Lafayette_ _now_ _?---that he was dating his_ _brother_ _?'_ John thinks as Alex offers Hercules and John a snack.

"And what about your dear brother?" Lafayette says as the tension was briefly cut. Alex waggers his thin finger in front of his face.

"Not for you! Get back to studying!" Lafayette groans and trudges back to his room. Alex stands and stretches ('like a cat,' John thinks as his eyes trails up the boys torso that stretches) and walks out the room.

His soft footsteps could be heard walking down the hall before reaching the stairs where his footsteps vanished from their ears. "So?"

Hercules raises a brow at the boy sitting next to him. Feeling awkward John stares at the wall in front of him. "So what?" He says hesitantly.

"You going to tell him or what?" Hercules was referring to Lafayette who was currently cursing out their science teacher for giving them a test tomorrow. If it wasn't clear Lafayette wasn't aware that his best friend was dating his little brother Alex.

"How can I? Did you see how Lafayette was looking at me with _ANGER_? Did you see how he _reacted_ by what you just said?!" John whines as he loops his arms around his knees that he drawn to his chest.

"Listen man the more you keep it a secret the more he'll be angry--"

"I got you guys---what's wrong?" Alex pauses at the doorway scaring the two. His brows pinch together in concern as he notices the solemn looks on their faces.

"You know what? I'm going to go help Lafayette study," Hercules says as he heaves himself off the ground. He glances at the two as he accepts the snack. "Go crazy." Then he leaves.

"What--" Alex is cut off by John's mouth. He gasps as John pushes his tongue in his mouth, he squirms when John grasps his wrists and tugs him to his bed.

"Shhh," whispers John as he straddles Alex who blushes brightly at the gleam in John's eyes. Lowering himself down he captures Alex's mouth, his hand holding Alex's wrist above the boys head while his free hand cups his cheek.

John flickers his eyes open to see the little freckles dotting itself across Alex's face, his hand skims his neck before he presses his thumb against the boy's pulse. Feeling satisfied at the fast pace he pulls his mouth away from Alex's sugarsweet lips.

"John--" his lips attach themselves on the exposed neck of Alex who inhales sharply.

" _What_ _is_ _the meaning of this?_ " Lafayette screams as he bursts in the room Hercules not far behind. They pull away and John couldn't help but notice the blush on Hercules cheeks.

"Lafayette--" John protests and before he knows it a fist comes flying his way.

○▪○▪○▪○▪○▪○▪○▪

"That's it," John says before flinching away from Lafayette's glare. "I swear."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess I can't stop you then. But listen here you dare put a _finger_ on my brother with the intention of hurting him _I'll_ break your arm so you can't touch him again before sending you to the _hospital_ ," Lafayette threatens. "Understand?"

John nods quickly and immediately Alex and Hercules briskly walk in. "You would not believe how Lafayette found out?"Alex says wide eye.

"Alex no," they protest.

"Lafayette seduced him--!" He points a finger to Hercules who blushes. "Not dating my ass!"

John sighs fondly at the boy. It was worth it, he thinks as his fingers skim the bruised skin, for him. John stares at Alex who hollers as he steals Hercules beanie with a squeal.


End file.
